In a heat engine wherein compressed air or gas including air as the main part thereof (this will be referred hereafter to as "air") is used as a gaseous combustion supporting medium, motive fluid or the like (this will be referred to hereafter as "gaseous medium"), air serves as a combustion supporting medium as well as working mixture or motive fluid. Usually, an excess of air which is several times or more as necessity to burn is supplied.
The heat exchanging system of the present invention make it possible to recover heat from a heat engine with high thermal efficiency. The novel heat exchanging system is combined with heat cycle so that the partial pressure of the steam in the compressed air is increased, and this steam acts as a substantial part of the motive fluid which reduces the quantity of air to be compressed which means less energy is required for compression as well as improving of theremal effectiveness.
In other words, the present invention provides a heat exchanging system for a heat engine in which water is contacted with or added to a part of or the whole of the compressed air, and thus a heat engine cycle such as gas turbine cycle and a Rankine cycle are carried out at the same time.
In order to make it easy to understand we will describe the present invention in accordance with only the gas turbine engine.